During the twentieth century, international treaties, congressional acts, and executive orders have resulted in a number of regulations controlling all aspects of the environment and health and safety practices in the workplace. In particular, the disposal of industrial waste has been heavily regulated. Landfills nationwide have been closed and industry has been forced to turn to using alternatives such as conservation, recycling and incineration. A representative example is the medical industry, which generates millions of pounds of waste each year. Much of the generated waste is related to the use of disposable materials, such as personal protective clothing, equipment, and accessories necessary for patient care. These disposable materials become contaminated with bloodborne pathogens and are therefore unsafe for reuse. To prevent the spread of disease, these materials are typically discarded after a single use.
In addition, the nuclear industry also generates millions of pounds of waste each year. In the nuclear industry, much of the waste is similarly related to the use of disposable materials such as personal protective clothing, bags, mop heads, wipes, and other accessories that become contaminated by radioactive material, and become unsafe or impractical for reuse. The waste disposal and landfilling practices of the nuclear industry are highly regulated, and nuclear burial ground space is limited.
Various other industries also generate waste streams with similar characteristics. Efforts continue to efficiently and effectively handle waste and other contaminants in various industries.
There exists a need in the art of effective methods and products for handling and minimizing waste and contaminants from industries, such as the medical and nuclear industries.